Warmth in Winter
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Some chase it. Others create it. Yuri, Lili x Asuka.


**A/N: **This one's for you, **Razer Athane**. It's been a long time coming but thank you. Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Warmth in Winter**

* * *

Her breath condensed into vapor before her eyes. In seconds, the cloud dissolved and vanished into the chill. Impressed, she repeated the action again and again, easily amused over the form the air she created took.

It was the holiday season all right.

Frost-nipped fingers, cold-pinched cheeks, and miles of land colored a majestic white could attest to that. The trees had been stripped bare, their branches hanging heavy with the burden of winter. The field she'd trekked through lay still and silent.

"Unbelievable," Lili mused aloud through chattering teeth.

It made her wonder how everybody else dealt with it. How could you find warmth in a world it wasn't allowed to exist?

Everything seemed so limp, so colorless, so…dead. Yet here she stood, tall and alive, a steadfast sense of defiance against winter's harsh order. That incentive helped keep her going, reminded her that only the weak gave in without a fight, whereas the strong chose to walk a more dignified path.

Her eyes squinted at the distance ahead. She could see no further than a hundred feet or so. While she did long for the touch of warm ceramic on her fingers and the sweet flow of hot chocolate on her tongue, she would endure. The cold was just another adversary standing in her way, imposing and stubborn to the end.

Still, she couldn't believe she was out here, wrapped only in a trendy designer coat with a matching beanie to keep her ears warm. She'd rather be at the mall where she could get lost in the stores droning cheery yet trite Christmas anthems and take humor in watching a young hire impersonate Santa Claus. But no, _she_ wanted a little adventure, out in the freezing wild, of all places.

_Whatever makes her happy_, Lili reminded herself.

Birds were supposed to hate winter, at least according to various studies and experts. But Asuka Kazama was a different phenomenon which couldn't be studied or figured out, nor did she want to.

Lili would've scolded her for dragging them to such a place—had she not just realized her original party of two was short one companion.

_Where did she…._

Through the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something; it was white, round and coming at her alarmingly fast. Before she could react, let alone defend herself, it struck her shoulder and exploded on contact into a shower of flakes and water.

A frigid yelp escaped her and she was suddenly on the defensive.

Then she heard laughter close by, childish and unremorseful, so much it grated on her nerves.

Asuka remerged, entombed in layers of wool with a smirk that succeeded in infuriating Lili further.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"My word! Must you do that?"

"Aww, what's wrong, princess? Did that upset you?"

"Quite."

"Uh, it's just snow, you know. I mean, you can throw some at me if you want. It's not like I'll get mad or any-"

Without warning, Asuka found herself on the receiving end of a hastily prepared snowball.

"—Lili, what the hell!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"That was before I found out you were gonna beam me in the face. Jeez!"

To see Asuka seething behind clumps of a now-defunct snowball all the while spitting out the remnants like seeds was priceless. Her cheeks remained puffed out like an overstuffed profiterole as she wiped her face clean. Lili couldn't resist cackling away behind her palm at the spectacle.

"Humph, serves you right."

"You're…lucky I know you."

"Likewise."

"Yeah, yeah."

Asuka spun around in carefree abandon, allowing the ice crystals to collect atop her head. Lili stared, bewildered by the random burst of enthusiasm.

"Isn't this great? We don't get this much snow back at home."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. You'd be surprised. The highest we got was two inches. Then it melted in less than a day."

"How dreadful that must've been for you." Lili looked away and into the cloudy expanse above them. "Where I'm from, you'd be lucky to see any of this. For us, winter's just cold…and rainy."

"Sucks." A frown was evident in Asuka's voice. "I don't think we'll get much of a surprise come Christmas either. Speaking of which, got anything special for your _oto-san_?"

"Indeed," Lili replied proudly. "A twenty-four karat gold watch. His favorite brand too." She pictured how happy he'd be once he tried it on, how it'd glint along his wrist and make him grateful to call her his. All other gifts would pale in comparison once he tore through the delicate wrapping paper and lace, because no one knew his tastes better than she did. Father deserved nothing but the best.

Asuka whistled at the boast. "I'm not into the whole buying-expensive-gifts thing. I don't see the fun in going to the store only to get mauled by an angry mob of shoppers—who piss me the hell off!-for something that's not worth getting bruised and beaten up over. Besides, _Oto-san's_ more traditional. Some tea and a good book usually goes a long way with him."

"Fair enough."

Lili paused when she realized they weren't alone anymore. Across the frozen lake nearest to them, two deer had meandered into their territory. Mindful of their timid nature, Lili nudged Asuka with her elbow and mouthed, "Look," which she obeyed with quiet curiosity.

Unaware of their presence, the deer strode closer with slow, methodical steps. But their tranquility was short-lived. With all her might, Asuka screamed "What's up!" and Lili winced; a voice that loud was liable to rupture an eardrum, if not cause an avalanche. Ears perking up like a canine's, the furry duo straightened in high alarm. Brief eye contact commenced with the human pair before the deer turned and fled, much to Asuka's and, secretly, Lili's amusement.

"Sooo, Lili, uh, anything you want for Christmas this year?"

"Hmm." A mittened finger crept to her mouth. "There's that new Jet Ski I've had my eye on for quite some time. Oh, and that cute diamond-studded purse I'd just love to take to the opera. Oh, and that new tea set. I really, really want those _Giuseppe Zanotti_ boots that just came out, but I don't know for sure if Father will buy them for me."

"Really…you don't say."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Lili sighed dramatically. "Yes. He's still debating on it, I'm afraid. Depends on 'how good I've been.' Tch."

"I should've guessed as much." Asuka's shoulders shook from a stifled laugh. "Really Lili, is there anything you get that _doesn't_ cost a fortune?"

"Probably not." She giggled, unashamed. "Now what of you? What is it you want?"

Asuka took her time in answering, which only made Lili eager to find out even more. Perhaps she wanted a new bicycle or a mobile phone with all the bells and whistles like the ones the Japanese had practically glued to their hands. Either or could be swiftly arranged. All she had to do was say the word.

"Call me crazy, but I don't really need presents. A person doesn't have to spend money on me just to show how much they care. Them just being there whenever I need them is what really counts, y' know? Like, someone who'll tag along with me and put up with my crap because they're awesome like that. Don't get me wrong, gifts are nice and all, but…," she looked at Lili, eyes unflinching, "what more do I need?"

Silence ensued, all sound rendered muffled and indistinct by the continuous snowfall.

Lili's face was unreadable. By now, she would've dropped a remark of some sort.

"What?" Asuka ventured.

"…You really are something else."

"A fool, perhaps."

"Yes." Lili was all adoration, lips curved in the faintest of smiles. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

There was that warmth, unexpected and instantaneous, rolling through every nerve of her body in sweet, soothing waves. Better than any miracle, truer than any dream, it melted away all discomfort and drove them into each other's arms.

Understanding dawned. There was no need for anything else.

Gathering Lili closer, Asuka nuzzled into her hair.


End file.
